


The one where Emma and Regina finally hook up...

by SwanQueenFan1972



Series: The Country Music Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenFan1972/pseuds/SwanQueenFan1972
Summary: A fluffy SwanQueen story inspired by "Unforgettable" by Thomas Rhett.





	The one where Emma and Regina finally hook up...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my stand alone country music series. Being the SwanQueen obsessed fool that I am, I find myself thinking about them when I hear certain songs... I don't own the song or the characters, but the fluff is all mine! Feel free to comment and suggest a song. I am already working on someones suggestion :-)

Unforgettable

Artist : Thomas Rhett  
Songwriters: Ashley Gorley / Jesse Frasure / Shane L McAnally / Thomas Rhett

It was the 14th of October  
And that t-shirt off your shoulder  
I was drunk, said I was sober  
And you said "yeah, right"  
We were talkin' for a minute  
Then some guy tried to cut in  
You took my hand and we pretended  
Like I was your guy  
Oh, and I tried to guess your middle name  
For thirty minutes bet we played that game  
That mango-rita you were drinkin'  
And that Coldplay song that you were singin'  
And I bet right now you're probably thinkin'  
That it's crazy I remember every detail, but I do  
From your blue jeans to your shoes  
Girl, that night was just like you  
Unforgettable  
We were dancin', we were buzzin'  
Takin' shots like it was nothin'  
Did the runnin' man, you loved it  
Yeah, you laughed out loud  
You brushed away your blonde hair  
And you kissed me out of nowhere  
I can still show you the spot  
Where everything went down  
Oh, I told you I was gonna marry you  
You probably didn't think that it was true  
That mango-rita you were drinkin'  
And that Coldplay song that you were singin'  
And I bet right now you're probably thinkin'  
That it's crazy I remember every detail, but I do  
I can still smell your perfume  
Girl, that night was just like you  
Unforgettable  
Oh, that night was just like you, baby  
I can taste the mango-rita you were drinkin'  
And it feels just like it was last weekend  
That we jumped in  
Right off the deep end  
That mango-rita you were drinkin'  
And that Coldplay song that you were singin'  
And I bet right now you're probably thinkin'  
That it's crazy I remember every detail, but I do  
I can still smell your perfume  
Girl, that night was just like you  
Unforgettable  
From your blue jeans to your shoes  
Girl, that night was just like you  
Unforgettable

 

Emma came up behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her wife, nuzzling her neck. Regina pulled away, ticklish in that spot, especially when caught by surprise. “Emma, you scared me.” She dropped the glass she was washing back into the soapy water and turned around in Emma’s arms, sliding her wet hands under Emma’s shirt.

“Hey,” Emma laughed. “You’re getting me wet...” 

Regina nuzzled her face close to Emma’s ear now and whispered, “Not in front of the children... I’ll take care of that problem later.”

Emma grinned, locking eyes with the gorgeous brunette. “Evil,” she muttered, wrapping her arms tightly around Regina, once again nuzzling her neck. “You’re wearing that perfume...”

Regina hummed. “I know. I was feeling nostalgic. I wasn’t sure you’d remember.”

Emma’s eyes softened. “That night is as unforgettable as you are love. I remember every single detail...”

“What night?” A small voice piped up from the kitchen table where the kids were seated.

Both women turned to the kids. Henry, now 15, knew the story, but Bailey didn’t. The ten year old, adopted only a year ago, looked expectantly at her mothers.

“Why, the night your mom realized how irresistible I am,” Emma grinned her biggest, goofiest grin and waggled her eyebrows. 

“You mean the night you couldn’t hide your fascination with me any longer,” Regina countered, humour in her tone.

“What they really mean is the night they both stopped being so dumb and figured out that they loved each other.” Henry shook his head at the silliness of it all. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Emma agreed, both women knowing full well that was the truth.

“So... are you gonna tell me about it, or what?” Baileys eyes glistened in anticipation. She loved nothing more than hearing the stories her family had.

“Okay... so it was a dark and stormy night...” 

“ Ma!”

Emma laughed. “Okay... it was really just an ordinary October night...”

******

Regina leaned back against the bar, her glass cool in her hand and surveyed the scene before her. She wondered, for the tenth time, how she let Emma talk her into participating in this ‘girls night’ with Snow, Ruby and Belle. The Rabbit Hole was fairly slow for a Saturday night, but the music was cranked up and the patrons were having fun. Snow definitely included. She’d had a different coloured slushy drink in her hand every time Regina had seen her and she was currently very intoxicated in the middle of the dance floor.

“I should’ve put her out of her misery back in the Enchanted Forest. That is just downright embarrassing.” Regina drawled, with no real malice in her voice as she sipped her drink.

“Aww, come on, Regina. She’s just having fun. You could do with a little of that yourself. You’ve been nursing your... what the heck is that anyway?”

“It’s a ‘mango-rita’. It’s very tasty... do you want a sip?” Regina held the glass toward Emma, who wrinkled her nose.

“Pass. I’ll stick with my beer. Anyhow, you’re still on your first drink, aren’t you?”

“Second,” Regina corrected the blonde. “Besides, I have no intention of being drunk, like you and your mother.”

“Hey, she might be hammered, but I’m perfectly sober.” Emma replied, indignantly.

“Yeah, right. Sure you are.” Scepticism dripped from Regina’s voice as one eyebrow disappeared into her hairline.

“Okay,” Emma allowed, “Maybe not perfectly sober, but sober enough.”

“Sober enough for what, exactly, Miss Swan?” Regina eyed the blonde, well aware that what she was doing felt a lot like flirting, but also well aware that ‘sober enough’ was probably not sober enough to catch on.

Emma was just about to reply when a guy stepped in front of Regina and smiled, his eyes roaming blatantly over her body. “Hey beautiful... how about I freshen that drink for you?” 

Regina eyed him briefly before rolling her eyes. “Thank you, but my drink is fine.” 

He leered a little as he replied, “And so are you. Nobody as fine as you should be drinking alone.” 

Regina struggled to keep her cool, as her fingers twitched in response to her growing irritation with this guy. To her surprise she felt cool fingers intertwine with her warm tingling ones as Emma moved closer, much closer, and said, “What makes you think she’s alone, buddy? Maybe you wanna not hit on my girlfriend right in front of me?” 

His eyes widened for a moment, then they took on a feral look. “A two-fer huh? I could go for that. What do you ladies say old Joe gives you a ride home.”

Emma’s face hardened and she stepped forward, getting into his face. “ I say old Joe better fuck off or else little Joe,” she glanced down at the practically imperceptible bulge in his jeans before pinning him with her glare again, “Well, let’s just say little Joe is going to be really unhappy.” 

Regina smirked as Joe swallowed hard, and took a quick step back, his hands coming up, palms facing Emma. “Whoa, take it easy. I was just having fun...” he backed further away and turned around, muttering, “fucking dykes.”

Regina felt Emma lurch after him and she tightened her grip on the blondes hand, which was still wrapped in her own. “Hang on there, Sheriff. He’s gone and he’s not worth it.”

Emma gave him one last glare and sighed, before turning back to Regina, her eyes softening and an easy grin slipping into place. “Hey, I stopped you from fireballing him, didn’t I?”

“I wasn’t going to fireball him.” Regina said, haughtily.

Emma quirked an eyebrow and just stared at her companion. “Okay, fine,” the mayor exhaled slowly. “So, I wanted to fireball him, but I wouldn’t have. I have more restraint than that.”

“Unhun.” Emma grinned. “Yeah, okay, we’ll go with that.” 

******

Bailey grinned at the PG version of the story so far. “Way to go, Ma. You sure told that creep.” 

Regina smiled, exchanging looks with her wife. “Emma has always been my hero. Even when I didn’t know I needed one.” 

“So what happened next? Is that when you told her you loooovvveeeddd her?” Baileys eyes sparkled, and she managed a reasonable facsimile of Emma’s eyebrow waggle.

“Not exactly, Kid...”

 

******

 

“Incoming...” Emma murmured as she saw Snow approaching behind Regina. The DJ began to play a new song and Snow appeared to be on a mission.

“Emma, who was that guy? Was he bothering you? Do I need to go and speak to him?” Snows words were clear, a surprise to both Emma and Regina considering the alcohol she’d already consumed. 

“It’s okay, Mom. We’re good,” Emma replied. “Listen, are you about ready to call it a night?”

Snow pulled a face. “ I don’t think so. The night is young, girls. Let your hair down a little. Regina,” She shook her head as she pinned her former step mother with a look, “pull that stick out of your ass and have some fun for once in your life!”

“Mom! Really? That is way out of line!”

“Don’t you lecture me, Emma Harriet.... oh.... I love this song!” Snow was back on the dance floor before either woman could say anything further.

“I’m sorry, Regina.” Emma shook her head in dismay.

Regina waved it off. “Don’t be. I have to say, drunk Snow is certainly... different.” She grinned. “ Harriet?” The eyebrow rose as she smirked at the blonde.

Emma snorted. “ Like I’m sure your middle name is soooo much better. What is your middle name anyway?”

“I don’t have one. They weren’t very common in the Enchanted Forest.” Regina appeared to be suddenly very interested in her drink.

Emma’s eyes narrowed. “ Regina, I always know when you’re lying... and right now... you are lying.” She pursed her lips together as though in thought. “Gwendolyn? That sounds kind of royal.”

“Sorry, I can’t really hear you Emma.” Regina avoided eye contact.

Emma took hold of Regina’s hand and towed her away from the bar, toward the back room. “ Where are you taking me? Miss Swan...”

“Don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me, Regina. It’s quieter in here... so we can talk.” It was much quieter, as there were no speakers in this part of the club, and Emma chose a booth in the corner. “Madeleine?”

“You’ll never guess, and I am not about to divulge it to you, Emma, so you might as well give up.” Regina slid into the booth and Emma slid in beside her.

“I’m glad you came with us tonight, Regina.”

“Why? Because Ruby abandoned you for the first man that came sniffing around, Belle found more exciting people to hang out with and your mother is a closet alcoholic?” Regina finally finished her second drink and pushed the glass away. “Seriously, Emma, this whole scene is rather pathetic.”

“I was going to say because it’s giving us a chance to just hang out together. We haven’t really done that in a while, and I sort of miss it.” Emma said softly, picking at the cuticle on her right thumb as she studied her hands.

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Regina lay her hand on Emma’s and squeezed gently. “I miss that too. I don’t mean to be so negative, but it just gets to me sometimes. Not Snow... she has her Charming fool and she’s just here having fun, but Ruby is just so... desperate. All of these people are so desperate to find that elusive happy ending and they come here and pretend as though they’re going to find it. What they’re finding though, well, it’s not real.”

Emma looked at her friend, who had a pensive, almost wistful look on her face as she watched the other people in the club. “Regina, are you ok?”

Regina focused her attention back to Emma, and smiled softly. “Emma, do you ever think about the future?”

“Yeah, sure. I mean, we always have to be watching for the next demon or whatever, right?” Emma waved the waitress over and indicated for a refill on their drinks. 

“Indeed, but that’s not what I mean. I mean a bit further than that. You know, the endgame?” Regina glanced over at her, then her eyes moved away. “Do you ever think about what your life will look like in five years? Ten?”

Emma shrugged. “I guess I do sometimes. Why? Do you?”

Regina took a deep breath. “Yes. More and more so, recently. The problem is that what I would wish my future to look like seldom meshes with what I see when I look at it realistically. If I don’t do things differently, all I see in my future is more of...this.”

Emma pulled a couple of bills from her pocket, as the waitress returned with a beer, a mangorita and two shots. Once the woman moved away Emma turned to Regina. “Is what you have so bad?”

Regina heard a bit of hurt in Emma’s voice and was quick to reply, “No! No, it’s not. I have Henry, and incredible friends,” she looked at Emma, “family, really.”

Emma shoved one of the shots toward Regina. “Listen, whatever you want your future to look like, you can make it happen. And I’m going to help you. What do you say?” She held up her shot and waited for Regina to do the same.

“I say... okay.” Regina clicked the shot glass against Emma’s and they tipped them back, swallowing the amber liquid. 

“Camilla?”

“I told you, you’ll never guess it.” Regina took a healthy gulp of her mangorita, no longer concerned with keeping her wits about her. Snow wanted her to pull the stick out of her ass... why the hell not. “Let’s dance.”

“Only if you’ll tell me...”

“Fine. I’ll dance by myself. I couldn’t possibly make a bigger spectacle of myself than your mother.” Regina drained her glass and slid out of the booth, leaving Emma to marvel at just how quickly that shot had gone to work on Regina’s inhibitions.

 

*****

“I’ve never seen you dance!” Bailey exclaimed. 

“Consider yourself lucky,” Henry chuckled.

“I’ll have you know that I am a fine dancer!” Regina told her son. “Just ask your mother.”

Emma grinned, running her hand up Regina’s arm. “Mmm. She looks just fine to me...”

“Gross!” Henry rolled his eyes. 

“Then what happened?” Bailey was eager to hear the rest.

Emma obliged her daughter, “Well, I wasn’t going to let her leave me there and go join ‘Dancing With The Stars’....” 

 

*****

Emma grinned and followed the brunette to the dance floor. What Regina lacked in form she made up for in execution and she was moving sensuously to the music, a fact not lost on the male population of the club. It wasn’t lost on Emma either, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Regina was easily the most beautiful woman in the club and dressed in skin tight jeans and a silky sleeveless top she was breathtaking. Regina’s buzz infused self confidence was showing off a new side of the mayor, one Emma found exciting. Unfortunately it ended rather abruptly.

When the song ended Regina stopped moving, uncertain as she watched the other dancers melt together at the beginning of a slow song. “Regina?”

“I don’t know how to dance that way. I know how to ballroom dance, and I’ve fooled around with Henry dancing to his music, but...” 

Without even thinking, Emma stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the startled mayor and whispered, “Mildred?”

Regina took a deep breath and willed herself to relax in Emma’s arms, tentatively laying her head on the blondes shoulder, as she saw other couples doing and allowing herself to be guided to the music. “Your guesses are getting worse, Miss Swan.” Regina murmured into her neck.

“Maybe so, but eventually, I’ll get it.” Emma replied softly, laying her cheek against Regina’s silky dark hair, catching the scent that was uniquely Regina. It was a mixture of musky spices with just a hint of apple blossom. She tightened her hold on the shorter woman and felt Regina relax even more into it. 

Regina hummed, “ Never. It’s too ironic.”

The song ended, morphing into another slow ballad and the two continued to sway gently to the music, both deep in thought. The next one blasted them from their reflections and Regina led them back to their table in the quiet corner.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

Emma fumbled for words, not wanting to sound like a fool, but knowing she was likely going to fail miserably in the endeavour. “When you think about your future... am I in it?”

“Of course. You’re Henry’s other mother. We’ll forever be in each other’s lives, Emma.” 

Emma shook her head. “No. The other future... the one you dream about.”

“You’re my best friend. You’re in all versions of my future, Emma.” The words were infused with unmistakable affection, but not quite what Emma was hoping for.

Emma frowned, uncertain if Regina was being deliberately obtuse, or if she was really not getting the question. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps the close dancing, but something was causing Emma to override her fear and go out on a limb. “You’re in all my versions of the future too, Regina, but in some of them you play a much more important role.”

“How so?” Regina practically held her breath awaiting the answer. She knew what Emma was asking, but she wasn’t sure why the blonde was fishing around. Did she sense Regina’s feelings and want to put a stop to them before anything went any further, or was she feeling it too?

Emma knew this was it. She could either throw Regina a casual answer or she could take the risk and put everything out there. Closing her eyes, she replied, “In some of them you are my future, Regina. I picture it in my mind and I have no problem seeing my happy ending, because it’s you.”

Regina turned to Emma, her eyes glistening, and she whispered, “You think I’m your happy ending?” 

Emma shrugged, focusing all her attention on the curling label on her beer. Regina reached over, placing her hand on Emma’s cheek and gently forcing her to meet her gaze. “Emma, the only versions of my future that don’t have you as the centre of my world are the ones in my nightmares.” Her voice cracked and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek as she took a ragged breath. “The ones that I fear are my destiny... where I end up alone while the one I want ends up with someone else.”

“Regina, I don’t think the one you want has any desire to find anyone else. You’ve spent your entire life taking what you want. What’s stopping you from doing that now?” Emma’s long standing self doubt still refused to allow her to fully believe that this amazing woman could be talking about her. 

Regina’s chocolate eyes locked onto Emma’s green ones and she whispered, “What I want must be given willingly.”

For a long moment it was as though time stopped and then Emma whispered, “I give you my heart and soul Regina, for no other reason than I love you.” She pressed her lips gently to Regina’s in the sweetest of butterfly kisses, and Regina’s soft lips moved in instant acceptance. Emma’s hands threaded into Regina’s hair and Regina’s slid around Emma, pulling her closer. 

Finally their lips parted as they were required to breath, and Emma rested her forehead against Regina’s, gazing at her with such love that it made Regina’s heart ache. “Hope.” Emma said, out of the blue. “Regina Hope Mills. Maybe it’s not as ironic as you thought.”

Regina took a shaky breath as she heard her full name emerge almost reverently from Emma’s lips. She’d only ever heard it from her mother, and always with disdain and scorn, as though naming her that were a grand joke. Suddenly she smiled, a brilliant thousand watt smile, through her tears and said, “Perhaps it isn’t. I love you, my saviour.” She kissed Emma softly again and they held each other tight, oblivious to the noise and people around them. Hope. Regina smiled. Who knew?

 

*****

“... and I will never forget a single detail about that night,” Emma finished the tale with a loving gaze at her wife, “because that night was every bit as unforgettable as your mother.” 

Henry smiled a goofy grin, embarrassed because he was a teenage boy and the subject matter was awkward, but still affected by the story, as always. That night had been the best night of his life too... it had turned them into the traditional family he’d always wanted.

“Your middle name is Hope. It’s so pretty, Mom.” Baileys face shone with the joy that only ten year old girls could find in romantic fairy tales. “ My middle name is Ann. It’s so boring.”

Regina moved to wrap her arms around her daughter. “Sweetheart, your last name is Swan-Mills. You are destined to be unforgettable, no matter what your middle name is.”

Bailey hugged her mother, and the the rest of her family when it became a group hug. She wasn’t sure about that, but she was sure about one thing. She was the luckiest little girl in the world to have found this as her forever family, and that was one detail she planned to never forget.


End file.
